Halloween Pokemon Style
by kastyke
Summary: There's a Halloween Party in Pallet Town. First fanfic in the world of Pokemon. There's PokeShipping, ContestShipping and IkariShipping. Just one insane story...


What if... there was a Halloween Party held in Pallet Town? First story on fanfiction. Sorry if it doesn't seem so good in some spots because my inspiration ran low. Threw together some PokeShipping, ContestShipping and IkariShipping. Lol, the characters are a little OOC, especially Paul and Dawn. And Drew, for that matter.  
All characters go to the Pokemon company (c), Satoshi Tajiri and everyone who owns Pokemon and whatnot.

"Ash, hurry up!" whined Misty. Now, Misty wasn't the whining type but Ash was taking _forever _to pick the perfect pumpkin.  
"C'mon Misty! I need to find the biggest and best pumpkin here!" Ash picked up pumpkin before setting it back down.  
"What's wrong with that pumpkin?"  
"It's a little lopsided."  
"Like your brain," muttered Misty, shifting her moderate sized pumpkin from her right arm to her left arm as she grabbed her Poke-tech. There was a message from May:  
"FOR THE LOVE OF ARCEUS, TELL ASH TO GET A PUMPKIN AND GET BACK HERE!" Misty pictured May's fuming face and winced.  
"Ash, c'mon!" called Misty. "May is ready to blow a gasket!" Ash flinched. Never, under any circumstances, do you want to get May angry. (Same goes for Misty and Dawn and maybe every female in the world.)  
"Okay, okay!" Ash called back, and scooped up another pumpkin. As if Arceus was watching over, Ash found out he was holding the perfect pumpkin. "I got the perfect pumpkin!"  
"Finally," muttered Misty, looking irked. "We still have to decorate the lab and get the candy and games and everything ready!"  
"I get it, I get it," said Ash, trooping out, looking overly proud of himself. Misty groaned inwardly and followed Ash. His insane good mood rubbed off onto Misty and she began randomly marching with Ash.

"WHAT IS TAKING THEM SO LONG?" shrieked May to Drew. Drew was regretting ever seeing May. He was merely going to stay in Pallet for a couple days before setting out for the Fall Contest held in Cerulean City. He bumped into May at the Poke-mart and she invited him to Halloween party. Now, he wished he never agreed. Tracy and Gary already fled with half a million excuses the second they noticed Ash and Misty weren't back within the hour.  
"Traffic?" asked Drew hesitantly, stepping back.  
"They're travelling by foot!" yelled May, grabbing Drew and shaking him.  
Drew felt like crying. Why, Arceus, why?

Paul closed his eyes, blotting out the sight of the mountainous pile of Halloween cookies prepared by Dawn. He always enjoyed the occasional cookie once in a while on this travels but, Arceus, Dawn's pile of Halloween cookies had put him off of cookies for probably the next year. Dawn made cookies for the Halloween party, but seeing after one minute that Paul couldn't tell salt from sugar and baking soda from flour and how much to add milk before cookies became mushy, she placed him into icing and sprinkling duty. Not too bad, Paul had thought. It was just orange frosting for the cookies and some black sugary sprinkles on top until she made more cookies than he could decorate. His fingers were sticker than a Spinirak's silk.  
Dawn flounced into the room yet with another tray of cookies. "Done yet, Paul?" she sang, dumping another pile in front of Paul.  
Paul kept his eyes shut.  
"Are you sleeping, Paul?" Dawn asked, tentatively poking him. Paul continued to remain motionless.  
"Wake up, Paul." Dawn's voice became testier. Paul pictured her frowning at him. "If you don't wake up Paul..." Dawn left the threat in the air.  
"Keep ignoring," whispered Paul in his head. Suddenly he felt Dawn's hand on him and grasp his jacket's zipper. He twitched but tried to ignore it.  
...She began unzipping his jacket. Paul's mind was screaming at him to open his freaking eyes, but he kept them shut. He felt his jacket get pried off and suddenly, there was a heavy weight on him... and the scent of Dawn's shampooed hair tickling his nose.  
"She's sitting on you!" screamed Paul's mind, but Paul kept his eyes glued shut.  
Suddenly, he felt her lips brush his. "SHE'S KISSING YOU, YOU PATHETIC IDIOT!" Paul's mind was on overdrive and Paul's eyes finally flew open.  
His jacket was on the floor, Dawn was sitting on him so she was facing him and her face was centimeters from his.  
Paul opened his mouth, trying to find words but Dawn beat him to it.  
"Finish decorating the cookies."  
Paul gaped as she slowly got off him and smiled seductively at him. He twitched, his teen hormones were having a field day for the first time in about a gazillion years. She picked up his jacket and he got a glimpse of what's under the short skirt before Dawn stood up and threw his jacket at him before walking out of the room.  
Paul remained frozen, trying to remember his name and why the hell he was in Pallet.  
Nothing came to him.

Ash and Misty finally made it back to Oak's lab, where the party was being held.  
"Hey, guys," greeted Tracy, arriving at the gate along with Gary. They were laden in Halloween stuff from decorations to candy.  
"Hi," said Misty. "Where were you guys?"  
"Running away from May," answered Gary. "I think she's in a murderous mood."  
Misty laughed nervously as they reached the door.  
"You first, Ash," she said, pushing him forward.  
"Why me?" he asked.  
"You and your pumpkin picking skills did this!"  
Ash barely tapped on the door before May yanked it open.  
"ASH KETCHUM, YOU ARE SOOOO IN TROUBLE!" screamed May, dragging Ash in. Misty looked past them to see a harassed looking Drew. His hair was tousled and he looked like he was going to cry.  
"What's wrong?" asked Ash, practically oblivious to the approaching doom.  
"IT'S BEEN 2 HOURS SINCE YOU LEFT!" shrieked May. "WE AGREED ONE HOUR!"  
Ash grinned. "If me and Mist were only gone for one hour, I wouldn't have time to get you this," and with that, Ash whipped out sparkling orange pumpkin hair clips. Misty grinned behind her pumpkin. She knew Ash knew he was going to be forever looking for his pumpkin so he dragged her to a cutesy store and purchased the clips. He bought something else, but he refused to allow Misty to see.  
May's eyes lit up. "Aww, Ash! Thank you!" she squealed, happily taking the clips.  
Ash grinned and grabbed Misty's hand. "Come on," he said. "Time to gut and carve these pumpkins."  
Drew collapsed onto the floor. He was so confused on how Ash calmed May down in 10 seconds with a pair of hair clips.

Paul was only in Pallet for a quick break and to restock on some supplies when he ran into Dawn laden with cooking stuff. She invited him to a Halloween party, and he agreed.  
"Why did I even agree?" he moaned, icing yet _another _cookie. Dawn finally thought she made enough cookies (also, she was out of ingredients) and now she and Paul were icing and decorating the cookies.  
"Are you okay, Paul?" she asked, looking around the cookie pile. Paul gave a grunt before returning to his cookie.  
Dawn iced and sprinkled another cookie and noticed there was a bit of icing on her finger.  
"Decorating cookies is such messy work!" she laughed, licking the icing off her finger. Paul's eyes followed her finger to her mouth.  
He twitched.  
"Paul?" Dawn asked, looking at him, still sucking her icing covered finger.  
Paul twitched and fell face first onto the table. Okay, this was just TOO CRAZY. Paul breathed in the scent of icing and cookies and tried ignoring Dawn. Maybe if he played dead, she'd go away.  
He felt a poke on his side. Okay, maybe not...  
He opened one eye. Dawn was looking at him.  
"You look tired," she decided. Grabbing his arm, she pulled him up and dragged him to the living room. Drew was sitting on the chair, looking harassed as May droned about the party. Dawn happily dumped Paul onto the couch. "You can rest," she said. "Then you can help us decorate later."  
Paul sighed with relief when she left. He heard May also leave. Finally, peace and quiet.  
He suddenly heard a muffled thump. Rolling over on the couch, he saw Drew had fell out of the chair and landed face-first on the carpet.  
Paul raised an eyebrow but didn't question what was going on. He was too freaking lazy to care.

Misty lifted on pumpkin goop covered hand and retched. "I hate gutting pumpkins," she complained. "It's so messy!"  
Ash, on the other hand, was sitting in a mess of pumpkin goop, looking beyond excited. "Can't say the same for me!" he sang, making a pumpkin goop snowman.  
Misty sighed and pushed her pumpkin mess aside and grabbed the carving knife.  
She and Ash began drawing and carving their pumpkins. She was mildly curious why Ash suddenly ran out and brought home another pumpkin, but didn't question him.  
"Done!" said Misty happily, showing her jack-o-lantern pumpkin. It looked like your traditional pumpkin with triangle eyes and such.  
"Same here! Mine is really scary!" Ash said, showing Misty his pumpkin.  
...It looked like Misty.  
-5 seconds later-  
Ash grinned from under a broken pumpkin and goop. Misty stormed off, feeling better after smashing the pumpkin onto Ash's hopelessly thick skull.  
"It was so worth it," he chuckled.  
-Later that afternoon-  
Drew finally scraped himself off the floor as May sashayed back into the room followed by Dawn. Minutes later, Misty stomped in, followed by Ash, who was covered in... pumpkin goop?  
"Time to decorate!" sang May, thrusting Drew paper crepes. "We got to be ready by 7 pm!"  
Misty and Ash hung some black bats and orange pumpkins from the ceiling. Drew stood on a ladder, trying to hang the paper crepes off the wall (he fell off a few times). May was setting up the games, while Dawn and Paul got the snacks ready.  
Paul and the Halloween cookies got into a staring contest because no way was he going to touch those cookies again.  
"The place looks great!" said May, clapping her hands together. Suddenly, Tracy and Gary appeared.  
"Oh, no," lamented Gary. "Did we miss the decorations? Oh, that's too bad."  
"Nope!" sang May, and she shoved Gary something.  
...It was an orange pumpkin costume.  
"Since you didn't help decorate, you're going to wait outside in this costume and collect peoples' invitations!" she sang.  
Gary looked like he was going to cry.  
Tracy decided this would be a good time and run to Cerulean and spend the Halloween with the Sensational Sisters.

Ash, Misty, May, Drew, Dawn and Paul stood around as the party was in full swing. A lot of people dressed up. Delia Ketchum was wearing a cute Mime Jr. outfit. Brock appeared wearing a tux and stating he was a ladies' man to Nurse Joy, who was a Chansey, and Officer Jenny, who was a Growlithe.  
Gary was a very sad pumpkin.  
Ash took a bite out of a cookie. "Great cookie, Dawn!" he mumbled around the cookie.  
"Thanks Ash!" Dawn said, giving a wink and giggling.  
"Who wants to bob for apples?" called Misty.  
"Me!" Ash crammed the rest of the cookie into his mouth before joining Misty.  
"Go!" called May eagerly.  
The apples constantly bobbed away from Ash, who was growing frustrated. "I'm so off of apples after this," he coughed. Misty laughed before diving for another apple.  
After 5 minutes of splashing and choking, Ash finally got an apple in his mouth. He lifted it up to find Misty biting the exact same apple.  
(Dramatic stare down moment...)  
Ash blinked and was frozen but Misty wasn't and winked at Ash before pulling the apple out of his mouth and taking a bite before handing it back to him.  
"I win."  
Paul stayed far, far away from the snack table. He can hear the cookies mocking him.  
"Hi, Paul!" Dawn suddenly appeared, holding a cookie. "Great Halloween party, huh?"  
Paul gave a bored grunt and looked away, wondering if he could sneak away and run to the next city before anyone noticed.  
Dawn placed the cookie in her mouth and poked Paul, offering him another cookie she apparently had. Paul stared at Dawn and the cookie in Dawn's mouth before a seed of revenge sprouted in his mind. He tilted forward and took the part of the cookie that was out of Dawn's mouth into his own.  
Dawn's eyes widen and she froze, watching Paul chew the cookie, coming closer and closer to her lips.  
When he reached her lips, he gave her a kiss and Dawn almost screamed. She tried returning the kiss but instead, he pulled away, chewing the last bit of cookie. He took the cookie from her hand and smiled coyly. "Thanks for the cookie," he chuckled before walking away.  
Dawn remained motionless.  
May and Drew were face to face on Pin-the-face-on-the-Jack-o-Lantern. Ash and Misty covered their eyes with black bandannas.  
"Try not to vomit after we spin you," commented Ash, spinning Drew.  
May scowled. "That was an accident!" she retorted.  
After they were spun into dizziness, Ash and Misty let go. May and Drew tottered a few steps before running into each other. Immediately, Drew's hand snaked to May's waist and pulled her close.  
"Drew, what... what are you doing?" stuttered May, feeling Drew press her close.  
"Something I should have done a long time ago," whispered Drew. May felt his breath close to her face.  
"D-Drew...?" Suddenly, May felt something pressed to her face.  
...It was the Jack-o-Lantern face they were suppose to put on the pumpkin.  
"What an improvement!" chortled Drew, pulling off his bandanna.  
May shrieked and tackled Drew, pummeling him with her fists. Ash and Misty sweat dropped.  
"I got something for you, Misty," said Ash, reaching into his pocket and pulled out a black box tied with an orange ribbon.  
Misty took the smal box. "Oh, thank you Ash!" she gushed, opening the box.  
She frowned and punched him on the arm. "Ash!" she yelled. Ash laughed and ran off.  
In the box was a note. "Gotcha!"  
Ash disappeared and Misty scowled, shaking her fist and the box when someone fell out and hit her on the head.  
...It was a little black Skitty necklace, the Skitty donning a cute witch hat.  
"Oh Ash," chuckled Misty.

After everyone left, Ash, Misty, Drew, May, Paul and Dawn surveyed the mess.  
"This is going to take forever to clean up!" moaned Ash.  
"Might as well get started," said Dawn dejectedly.  
"I suddenly need to get on my travels..." Paul said, edging out of the room.  
"I... er, left my Roselia outside on accident!" Drew said suddenly. "I better go get my Roselia!"  
"I left my Pokemon at the Pokemon center!" Ash yelped, following Paul and Drew's suite.  
The girls stood their, bewildered.  
"Boys are idiots," said Misty finally.  
"Yeah," agreed May and Dawn.  
"Revenge, anyone?" asked Dawn, her eyes glittering.  
"Oh, hell yes," chuckled Misty and May.


End file.
